SIEMPRE JUNTOS
by Yokubo no yuwaku
Summary: Tragedia UA
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **SIEMPRE JUNTOS**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

los personajes de sailor moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, fueron cogidos alternativamente para llenar esta historia, se requiere completa discrecion...

.


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo I**

 **.**

 ***DULCE NIÑEZ***

 **.**

sentado en la terraza, revisando la seccion de finanzas en el diario local, el hombre de lentes coge la taza con te para sorber el liquido

"Tsukino-sama"

Lentamente el hombre nombrado deja la taza y sigue revisando el diario sin dirigirse a ver a la mujer de pie a pocos metros de él

"Tsuki-"

Un pequeño gruñido por parte del hombre silencio a la mujer."kenji".deja el diario sobre la mesa, flexiona una pierna sobre la otra y la observa fijamente."Luna, cuantas veces te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre".

La mujer de traje de mucama hace nuevamente una reverencia."lo siento pero es el protocolo Tsu-"

"tzk"

"K-Kenji-sama".vuelve a erguirse dando una pequeña sonrisa

El hombre suspira."eso esta mejor".se pone de pie."ya esta aqui?".

"si, Chiba-sama lo esta esperando".

Los dos van de camino hasta donde se encuentre el invitado, Luna iba rezagada guardando las distancias con el dueño de la lujosa residencia, pasando por el sendero se viese enormes cuadros con diseños extraños y otros de imagenes con la era Edo

Al llegar frente a ellos estaba de pie un imponente hombre en traje azul de cabellos negros y pronunciados orbes azulados,el hombre de lentes bajo su mirada para ver al pequeño que tambien estaba erguido ante ellos

"asi que ya lo decidiste".sonrio mientras se acercaba al otro adulto, le extendio la mano y el otro lo recepciono dando un leve apreton y soltandolo."Luna".giro hacia la mucama

"si, Kenji-sama?".sin desprender su mirada del pequeño

"que venga mi mujer junto a la princesa".

Luna dio media vuelta y salio, mientras los tres varones se dirigen hacia la recepcion para estar comodos

.

'el hijo se parece mucho al padre'.mientras aun tenia la imagen del pequeño , se detiene antes de llamar tras de la amplia puerta que tiene delante suyo

(toc)(toc)

"adelante".se escucho detras, Luna giro la perilla y entro, teniendo delante suyo a una mujer de cabellos azulados amarrados completamente en una trenza baja, vestia un delicado vestido blanco mientras tenia acogido entre sus brazos a una niña de cabellos dorados con dos diminutas coletas, aun semi pronunciadas

"Ikuko-sama".cerrando la puerta y acercandose a la mujer

"no te preocupes Luna, aun no duerme".sonriendo mientras su hija sonrie aun teniendo sus orbes cerrados

"Kenji-sama quiere que baje junto a la princesa en este momento".

"uh?".girando en direccion de luna.

"Chiba-sama esta aqui".

La mujer al escuchar a Luna baja inmediatamente su mirada hacia su hija de casi dos años para volver a ver a luna,suspira."pense que era una broma".le da a su pequeña.

"trajo a su pequeño hijo consigo".mientras acogia mejor a la pequeña."Kenji-sama esta platicando con Mamura-sama".

"lo se".suspira."lo se".

Las dos mujeres llegan hacia donde se encontraban los varones reunidos

"Buenas tardes".saludo la esposa de Kenji

"Ikkuko".se puso de pie el hombre de traje azul y a la par su hijo junto al esposo de esta

Ikkuko sonrio escuetamente."Mamura".se acerco a el y se coloco a la altura del pequeño que tenia a lado del mencionado."hola Mamoru-kun".sonrio ampliamente al pequeño."es increible lo grande y guapo que estas".le revolotea sus cabellos y se pone de pie nuevamente

"Luna acercate con Usagi-chan".invitandola a que se siente junto a ellos

El hombre de traje azul da pequeños toques sobre el hombro de su hijo quien va en direccion de la niña de cabellos dorados

"Usagi-chan".Luna susurro hacia la pequeña."él es Mamoru-k-kun".dijo entre mordiendose la lengua para no sonar impertinente por las confianzas que estaba tomando al nombrar al pequeño Chiba, miro hacia los dueños de casa con una mirada de disculpa por tamaña confianzas

"nee Luna asi esta bien".ikkuko se acerco a ella para tomar asiento a su derecha

"esto es motivo para celebrar, no lo crees Mamura?".giro Kenji para verle y abrazarlo."seremos consuegros".dandole palmadas en la espalda y soltarlo

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tres años despues**

.

"aqui tiene el ultimo informe Chiba-sama".colocando el sobre de color naranja sobre el escritorio, giro sobre sus talones el joven de cabellos plateados de traje gris y pasa a retirarse

El hombre que estaba sentado seguia teniendo su mirada en el sobre, lo cogio cuidadosamente

.

El joven se acomodo en su escritorio a pocos metros del lugar de donde habia salido, toma asiento y empieza a teclear en el computador, se detiene para rebuscar dentro del cajon de su escritorio a su izquierda, de donde saca unos papeles, se acomoda nuevamente , deteniendose ante la figura que estaba acercandose hacia el

"Kunzite-san".saluda la mujer

Él se pone de pie inmediatamente y hace una pequeña reverencia."Tsukino-san".y vuelve a enderezarse."a que debemos su visita?".

"oh querido, necesito hablar con Mamura, podrias avisarle por favor".

El peliplata afirma y toma asiento

.

El hombre tenia el entrecejo fruncido, habia abierto el sobre de color anaranjado del cual quedaba una hoja sobresaliendo, hacia pequeños gruñidos acompañados de la destilacion caliente de su aliento, observar a las personas impresos en las imagenes fotograficas lo hacian enfurecer a tal punto de desorbitar sus orbes

Volvio a pasar nuevamente cada una de las imagenes, pareciese que no hallaba nada de lo que quisiece, dentro de su amargura las tira sobre su escritorio

(tiiiii)

Sono el intercomunicador mientras parpadeaba la pequeña luz roja del aparato, presiono el boton

"""Chiba-sama"""

El hombre no menciona nada, tal vez sea por aun el enojo que tiene atorado en su garganta

"""Chiba-sama, Tsukino-san ha pedido verle"""

"tzk".acomoda su postura."que pase".y se sienta pesadamente sobre su asiento, dando de reojos a lo aun tirado sobre la mesa

"adelante".deja espacio el hombre peliplata que abrio la puerta dejando pasar a la mujer, ya dentro el hace una reverencia y sale del lugar

El hombre se pone de pie volteando de revez las fotografias que habia ya recogido

"Mamura, disculpa mi intromision tan repentina".

"no te preocupes".girando a ver a la mujer mientras esbozada una aparente calida sonrisa."siempre eres bienvenida a Dark Kingdom las veces que te sea necesario".invitandola a tomar asiento

"no me vengas con eso Mamura, no soy uno de tus proveedores a los cuales tratas con gentileza para obtener un favor".acomodandose gracilmente mientras fruncia el ceño

"tienes razon".tomando asiento frente a ella."eres mas que eso, un ilustre miembro de Silver Millennium merece-"

"oh por favor!".juntando sus manos sobre su regazo, pero se disipa su enfado al ver el rostro divertido del hombre frente a ella

"eres una delicia cuando frunces el ceño".

"mph".se cruza de brazos."el acoso de la secundaria no te dara resultado".ladeando su rostro enojado

"bien".flexionando una pierna sobre la otra mientras expandia sus brazos sobre el espaldar del sofa

"tampoco tus aires de delincuente juvenil van a ayudarte".

"pfff...jajajajaja".enderezandose."aun sigues viendome como en la preparatoria, aquellos tiempos".

La mujer desarma su apretado ajuste de brazos,lo ve fijamente."Itami-chan esta comportandose muy raro"

El hombre al escuchar el nombre de la otra femina endurece su rostro."porque lo dices?".

"la llame y se niega a contestar".vuelve a fruncir el ceño y se cruza de brazos."la invite a un nuevo lugar que hacen deliciosos pasteles y me dijo que no puede!...me oyes?, dijo que no puede!".levantandose de golpe."imaginate eso!".extendiendo sus brazos".Itami-chan nunca, nunca pero nunca rechaza una invitacion y menos si se trata de pasteles!". Vuelve a tomar asiento frente a un anonadado hombre."tu que opinas".mirandolo fijamente

'que eres una estupida mujer'.se acomoda en el respaldar."ultimamente se ha sentido muy agotada, tu sabes".

"oh, si lo se, desde que fallecio obaasan se ha estado aislando".entristeciendose al pronunciar cada palabra."pense que salir iba a sanar pero-"

"Te agradezco tu ayuda Ikkuko pero ella solo necesita estar dentro de casa, mientras cure sus heridas, no lo crees?".

"entiendo".

.

"ouch".se kejo debilmente la mujer de cabellos cortos y negros

"ua Itami-sama no os mueva mas de la cuenta".en un tono afeminado un hombre de cabellos rubios atado en una coleta baja

"lo siento Zoizite".a duras penas podia pronunciar mientras se acomodaba la bata

El hombre frente a la semidesnuda mujer tenia la mirada impresa en los brazos de esta, tenia moretones ya viejos de color amarillentos y sobre ellos unos pequeños de color morado, frescos."Mamura-san se ha pasado".

"eh?".mientras amarraba su bata a su cintura."se nota mucho?".fijandose en su brazo derecho

"no tanto como el labio hinchado, que haremos con ese hombre Itami-chan!".poniendo sus brazos en forma de jarra."debemos pararlo!".

"Mama!"

"shhhh".haciendo que pare de hablar el rubio."no en frente de Mamoru".cogio presurosa una bandita y lo coloco encima de su labio, se metio entre las sabanas de su cama

El rubio suspiro."baka".susurro y abrio la puerta, dejando entrar al pequeño quien corrio hasta llegar a lado de su madre

"ya estoy en casa mama!".se subio en la cama colocandose a la izwquierda de su madre

"bienvenido Mamoru".lo abraza."te quiero"

"y yo a ti mama".esbozando una amplia sonrisa mientras se acurrucaba en el regazo de esta

"oi, y para mi no hay un abrazo?".interrumpiendo el calido ambiente, Mamoru lo ve de reojo, mientras Ziozite emocionado expande sus brazos

"no".y vuelve a acurrucarse en los brazos de su madre, haciendo que el rubio afloje su enojo

"tzk". Se erguio el rubio ayudante y salio de la habitacion, dejando atras risas mezcladas de una mujer y un niño

.


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"moshi,moshi, residencia Tsukino".respondio luna al alzar la bocina del telefono

""ne Luna-chan, como estas"""

"bien, Ziozite-san"

"""oi Luna-chan, Itami-sama ira de visita, dale aviso a Ikkuko-sama, chau""

La otra linea corto la comunicacion, la desganada mujer deja la bocina y da media vuelta.'con el genio de Chiba-sama sigue trabajando como si nada'.

"nee Luna, que sucede?".

"uh?".se giro."oh Ikkuko-san me sorprendio".hace una leve reverencia

"en que andas volando que llegue a sorprenderte, sera uno con cabellos blancos?".rie picaramente

"oh,oh".se pone rigina y colorada."no estaba pensando en Artemis-kun".coloreandose mas de la cuenta

"tu cara esta diciendo todo lo contrario".se cruza de brazos mientras esboza una amplia sonrisa

"le aseguro que no es nada de eso, Ikkuko-san...solo que, Itami-sama esta en camino"

"eh?!".desaflojo sus brazos."en serio!".

"si señora, Ziozite-san acaba de llamar para hacernos saber de su pronta llegada"

"esto es fantastico!, Luna-chan!"

"si?"

"prepara deliciosos bocadillos, itami-chan debe extrañar tus postres!".emocionada por la visita

"si!, Ikkuko-san, dare mi mejor esfuerzo para recibir a su hermana menor"

.

.

"tengan buen viaje".despidiendose a lo lejos Ziozite, baja su brazo y va hacia la entrada de la casa

Entra y va hacia las escaleras que dan a las habitaciones."no me digas que hoy comere ramen".cruzandose de brazos mientras pasa una joven mujer de cabellos rojizos llevando las sabanas de las habitaciones

La mujer no dice nada y pasa por su derecha haciendolo enojar."tzk, Itami-chan deberia hecharte de aqui"

La mujer se detiene."Mamura-san no lo permitiria".y vuelve a seguir su camino

'estupida oportunista'.enojado baja hacia la cocina y escucha que la entrada principal esta abriendose, camina hacia el lugar y el sentir que su respiracion se acorta

El auto negro hace su ingreso, se estaciona y baja el hombre de cabellos plateados.'Kunzite".su cuerpo estaba rigido, y las manos le sudaban

"Kunzite-kun!".salio la mujer peliroja sonriente para darle un fuerte abrazo al mencionado, sabiendose que eran observados por ziozite

"tambien me alegra verte Beryl-san".deshaciendose del abrazo de esta, mientras Ziozite pasa sin saludar."Ziozite".lo llamo."me alegra verte".

Ziozite paso dentro de la casa mientras Beryl cogia el brazo del hombre a su lado

"a que debemos tu visita Kunzite-kun".esbozando una enorme sonrisa

"Mamura-sama olvido unos papeles importantes".Junto a la peliroja se adentraron en la casa

.

.

"Itami-chan".corrio a abrazar a la mujer de cabellos cortos

La mujer aguanto el apretado abrazo, el dolor que aun tenia en su cuerpo era palpable pero no podia ser expresado."me alegro verte ikkuko-chan".separandose a duras penas

"Itami-sama bienvenida a casa".haciendo una pequeña reverencia."Usted tambien es bienvenido Mamoru-sama".mirando al pequeño de 8 años

"pero vamos itami-chan que Luna ha hecho muchos pasteles para ti".halando a su hermana menor."Luna lleva a Mamoru con las niñas".

"si, sigame Mamoru-sama".luna gira para ir hacia el jardin, detras de ella va el niño

Los dos salen al luminoso ambiente detras de la residencia, rosas y arbustos recien cortados adornadaban los laterales del jardin, delante de ellos a pocos metros estaban sentadas dos niñas rubias, una con un moño rojo adornando su corta cabellera y la otra con dos pequeños odangos, en un juego de mesa y silla de jardin especialmente a su medida

Al son que iban acercandose se escuchaba la conversacion que hacian

"Usagi-chan tienes que decir si, no lo puedo creer entiendes!".se escuchaba a la niña de moño rojo que cogia su taza de te sin contenido

"ujum".asentia la pequeña de odangos

"entonces seguimos".coge la pequeña tetera y vierte el ficticio liquido en la taza de Usagi, a la par Luna junto a Mamoru ya estaban cerca a ellas."Lista Usagi-chan?".vio el asentir de la pequeña frente a ella."bien".garraspea su garganta y toma aire profundamente

La accion de la pequeña de moño hizo detener a Luna junto al niño, queria saber a que estaban jugando las dos pequeñas de cinco años, hizo guardar silencio a Mamoru y espero silenciosamente

"Oi Usagi a que no te enteraste?".dijo en forma mortificada la niña de moño, Usagi abrio sus orbes enormemente y nego con la cabeza."escuchaste sobre Esmeralda-chan?".

Luna al escuchar enarca una ceja

"La familia Black?".coge su taza la pequeña

"esa misma Usagi-chan, su marido la va a dejar?".poniendose triste

"estas segura Minako-chan, si se le veia tan enamorado a Diamante-san".cogiendo la taza con sus dos manos

"tampoco lo creia pero el rumor esta muy fuerte y todo por una infidelidad".solto un suspiro."los hombres son tan seducibles".

Luna se alarmo ante lo ultimo que dijo y garraspeo su garganta haciendo que las dos niñas voltearan a verle

"Luna-chan!".dijeron a coro las dos

"Usagi-sama, Minako-sama, podrian decirme a que estaba jugando?".esbozando una sonrisa fingida

"a los rumores!".grito la niña de moño rojo

"rumores?".

"si Luna-chan, los empleados de la casa estan hablando de eso y queria jugar con Usagi-chan porque es tan interesante, bueno asi escuche de Artemis-kun decirlo".

"Artemis!".se sorprendio Luna

"ujum".se acerco la niña de moño rojo a Luna."rubeus-san vino a recoger unos papeles de la compañia por encargo y con Artemis-kun hablaban y hablaban y reian y reian diciendo que se lo hizo-"

"Minako-sama!".callo a la pequeña parlanchina."Lo siento, es que tenemos un unvitado".señalando a Mamoru

"oh, Usagi-chan".gito a ver a la rubia que aun permanecia sentada."tu esposo esta aqui".giro a verle

"Minako-sama no digas esas cosas a la ligera".suspiraba Luna

"nee Luna-chan".

"Si , Usagi-sama".

"pero Mama dijo que yo me casaria con Mamo-chan".se acerco mas al pequeño un poco entristecida."Mamo-chan ya no quiere casarse conmigo?".lo miro con cara de tristeza, el pequeño alzo la mirada hacia Luna y despues volver a ver a Usagi

Aun sin razonar las implicancias de las palabras casamiento el niño coloco sus dos manos sobre los hombros de la pequeña."siempre estaremos juntos Usako, siempre juntos". Y ambos se dieron una dulce sonrisa mutuamente.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ikkuko-sama se siente bien?".luna sosteniendola del brazo evitando la caida de la mujer

"y-yo".respirando entrecortado."estare bien".vuelve a respirar hondamente mientras debilmente vuelve a sostenerse por si misma."hasta mi habitacion,nee Luna-chan".

Apoyada en su andar por su ama de llaves, dando cortos pasos hasta llegar a su habitacion, una vez sentada en su cama se tumbo sobre esta mientras luna la observaba

"Ikkuko-san esto podria-"

"no lo es".hace una escueta sonrisa."no estoy embarazada"

"pero con Usagi-chan sucedio-"

La mujer pesadamente vuelve a sentarse."no lo es luna-chan, pero-".subio su mano hasta la altura de su pecho."siento un hueco aqui"

"ikkuko-sama".susurro

"Mama!"

"ikkuko-mama!"

Las mujeres dirigieron su atencion al entrar de las niñas

"niñas no es-"

"tranquila Luna-san".haciendo que su hija y la otra pequeña la abracen en conjunto."esto es lo que necesito".dando pequeños besos en las cabecitas de las dos niñas

"si señora".se giro y salio de la habitacion

.

.

"Donde esta!".el hombre de mirada penetrante y rojiza por la ira gritaba hacia sus dos empleados que estaban de pie frente a el

"Ma-Mamu-mu-".tartamudeaba de miedo Ziozite

"tzk".se acerca al rubio, lo coge del cuello de su uniforme gris."donde esta".haciendo su agarre mas fuerte haciendolo jadear, enojando mas al moreno

"Itami-sama se fue a Hokkaido".solto la joven pelirroja

"que dices!".tirando al rubio."que demonios fue hacer en ese lugar!".se acerca hacia la peliroja

"dijo que era necesario su viaje porque necesitaba encontrarse con una persona querida para ella".

Ziozite al escuchar la maliciosa confesion de beryl logro que su cuerpo tiemble, ladear su mirada hacia su amo hizo intensificar su miedo, la rabia que estaba coloreando de un rojo estridente sus ojos haciendolos casi demoniacos lo hizo sudar."no es cierto!".se pone de pie y salta hasta llegar a su amo."Mamura-sama, no es cierto, yo-mph".un fuerte golpe en su estomago recibio, el aire fue perdido haciendolo doblarse de dolor, el hombre endemoniado volvio a mirar hacia Beryl

"Dead Moon Circus".ladeando su aparente triste mirada."fue el lugar que escuche donde iba a ser su encuentro".

El hombre ni bien termino de escuchar el nombre del lugar salio de la casa dando un fuerte portazo, dejando aun adolorido Ziozite y una sonriente Beryl

"no se ah, que sacaras de esto, nn".se encorbo mas sin poder erguirse completamente

'muchas cosas'.volvio a sonreir maliciosamente

.

.

"me alegro verla mas recuperada ikkuko-san".colocando la bandeja plateada sobre la cama de la mujer mientras esta coloca a su lado la gruesa libreta que contenia fotos

"Luna".

"digame señora".mientras la observa levantar la cuchara

"no notas algo raro en Itami-chan".dando vueltas el contenido de su plato

"eh?".sorprendida por tal pregunta

"sabes, Itami siempre habia sido algo timida cuando eramos niñas".sonrio y siguio dando vueltas el contenido de su plato."en la secundaria dijo que iba a ser diferente, pero se volvio mas callada".el goteo de sus orbes cayeron

"Ikkuko-san".

"en la secundaria conocimos a kenji".dando una pequeña risita."ella sonrio con la compañia que el nos hacia hasta que conocimos a Mamura".dejo de girar su cuchara

.

"es hora de irnos Mamoru-kun".abriendole la puerta posterior del auto

"si".sonrie el niño y entra al auto, la mujer ve el edificio frente a ella dando un leve suspiro, pero la sensacion de panico la invadio al sentir a alguien detras suyo

"lo disfrutaste?".en tono serio el hombre le corto el paso extendiendo su mano detiendo el abrir de la puerta

El panico de la mujer la enmudecio, su corazon empezaba a sonar como tambores

"lo disfrutaste!".grito el hombre golpeando con su puño el marco, haciendo sobresaltar a la mujer

El pequeño niño quien estaba siendo de observador tambien se asusto, encogiendo sus piernas colocandose en la esquina del asiento

"Mamura".fue lo univo que logro salir de su garganta

"sube!".la tiro del lugar haciendo que se tambalee en sus cortos tacos sin llegar a caer, la mujer fue hasta el copiloto y subio

.

"con mamura hacian una pareja perfecta".volvio a sonreir mientras otro par de lagrimas brotaban de sus orbes

"ikkuko-san, usted esta preocupada por ellos?"

"yo".fijando su mirada hacia luna."luna".brotando mas lagrimas

.

"que demonios hiciste en ese lugar!".dando de golpes sobre el timon teniendo el auto en marcha."dime!".girando su endemoniado rostro hacia la mujer aterrada

"mamu-"

"dime!".halandola del hombro

El pequeño cerraba los ojos ante el griterio mientras se abrazaba a si mismo, su cuerpo temblaba

.

"luna".el hueco en su pecho se ahondaba llenandose de gelido aire

"que pasa ikkuko-sama?".acercandose hacia la mujer

.

"dime!".girando nuevamente hacia la mujer sin darse cuenta que su pie izquierdo apreto mas el acelerador."dime!".empezo a jalonear a la mujer que solo gritaba ante el agarre

"detente!".decia tratando de safarce del agarre

El interior de ese auto absorto en el violento accionar del hombre sin darse cuenta que tenian delante suyo un camion, el sonido del claxon les resultaba inexistentes

.

"no se luna".abrazando a la mujer mientras empezaba a sollozar incontrolablemente."no se!"

.

.

El fierro retorcido, la humareda oscura se intensificaba, las llamas estababan alienandose, el sonar del auto de bomberos y ambulancias iban con prisa, dentro de ellas el cuerpo de un niño ensagrentado

"mama?".susurro el pequeño

.


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **10 años despues**

 **.**

 **.**

"pero Usagi-chaaaan!".la jovencita de voz chillona, de cabellos rubios ahora largo hasta sus rodillas, envueltos en una media cola adornado con su peculiar moño rojo."tu habias dicho que si".cogiendo del brazo a la otra rubia de pie frente a ella."usagi-chaaan".

La jovencita de coletas suspira."pero Minako-chan, tu-"

"yo que?".mirandola fijamente

"tu no"

"eh?"

"o sea me refiero a mi, yo estoy comprometida, tu sabes".coloreandose sus mejillas

"y?"

"como que y, Minako!".una jovencita de cabellos negros sorprendiendolas por detras

"Rei-chan!".en duo las bellas rubias

"Usagi no puede ir"

"y eso porque?!".cruzandose de brazos teniendo delante de ellas a tres bellas jovencitas

"bueno".interrumpiendo la niña de cabellos azules mientras se acomodaba las gafas de estudios."lo que Rei-chan quiere decir es que, Usagi-chan no puede ir ya que estaria faltando a su prometido".

"tch".

"Minako-chan, Ami tiene razon".

"pero Mako-chan!".dirigiendose hacia la mas alta del grupo dejando de lado a ami miemtras rei la observaba sigilosamente."tu no sabes lo que me costo poder planificar ese goukon".con sus orbes a medio llorar

"bueno Minako-chan,no se que decir".la mas alta mirando a la pelinegra

"solo le dijo si a todo lo que propuso el chico de la cafeteria".lo dijo secamente la pelinegra

"Eh?".bajo su mirada hacia la rubia que yace avergonzada por lo dicho

"no fue eso!, yo utilice mis encantos para disuadir a Motoki-kun y sus compañeros de la universidad K y ese esfuerzo solo lo logre gracias a mis encantos".girando hacia Mako sutilmente."Pero Mako-chan".cogiendole ambas manos."a caso no era èl, el chico que te gustaba".haciendo ruborizar a la jovemcita de cabellos castaños

Mako sintio arder sus mejillas recordando al joven en cuestion, aquel de cabellos rubios y ojos azules de porte atletico, haciendose que el rubor encienda todo su rostro

La pelinegra garraspeo su garganta sacando de la incomodidad a la castaña ruborizada aun."pero eso no quiere decir que Usagi tenga que ir"

"pero porque?!".

"acaso no te explico Ami-chan que ella esta com-pro-me-ti-da!".

"comprometida no quiere decir que este encarcelada".cruzandose de brazos."ustedes quieren dejar a Usagi malgastar su preciosa adolescencia".gruñendo a regañadientas."ademas Mamoru-san aun no va a venir y eso no quiere decir que Usagi-chan se quede a tejer dentro de su habitacion!".siguiendo con sus argumentos teniendo el entrecejo fruncido."ademas estamos en el instituto catolico mas estricto y-"

"pero es mixto".acoto Am

"sera mixto pero esta llena de niñatos, que recien empiezan a limpiarse los mocos con toallas!".abriendo de golpe los brazos."me entienden o no?!"

"no".al unisono

"tch".se cruza de brazos."perderemos la unica oportunidad de salir con universitarios guapos y haran que Usagi seque su juventud hasta que venga Mamoru, y todas tambien, mientras esperamos que nuestros padres nos arreglen un matrimonio!".mirando de reojo a cada una de las jovencitas."en vez de disfrutar lo corta de la ambrosia juvenial quieren que esperemos a vegestostios arrugados con aroma a papel guardado miemtras-"

"ya, iremos".sin fuerzas rei

"eh?"

"acaso no querias escuchar eso?".enarcando una ceja."iremos si dejas de seguir hablando tonterias".

Se ladea la rubia."me ofended, yo nunca digo tonteriass, solo estoy propensa a lo que escribe la autora de este fic, en fin, yay!".acercandose hasta Usagi."Ireos jujuju, tendremos que lucirnos y vernos super guapas para atrapa-"

"Mina!"

"ya. Ya, no se preocupen que yo cuidare a Usagi".

"eso es lo qur mas tememos".

El dia estaba acabandose , acomodandose el manto de la noche en el cielo, ya eran pasadas las nueve , el toque de queda no lo cumplirian

Cada una sale de su dormitorio de su respectiva casa, muy sigilosas de no ser pilladas

En la mansion Tsukino vivian ambas rubias debido a que Minako decidio quedarse en Japon dejando a sus padres ir a Alemania para formar parte del directorio de la transnacional SilverMillenium

"Usagi-sama"

Aun nerviosa la rubia contenta hacia su ama de llaves."si Luna-chan?".cogiendo fuertemente el agarre de su pequeño bolso rosa

"el chofer las esta esperando".

"si, Lu-"

Y como un huracan que arrasa con todo a su paso Minako halo a Usagi precabida de que no suelte algo mas que la supuesta reunion de amigas

"Adioos Lunaaa!"

Luna resignada a la abrupta salida de las niñas solo les deseo suerte sin daber si fue oida, se acerco hasta la entrada para ver salir el auto con las niñas dentro

(ring)(ring)

Sono el telefono, Luna se hizo de caminar rapido y llegar a tiempo."moshi,moshi"

Un pequeño silencio se hizo

"Neeeee Luna-chaaaan!"

La mujer alejo la bocina del telefono ante estruendoso ruido

""Heeey Luna-chan jujuju, a que no esperabas mi llamado!"""

Suspira luna."es una sorpresa volver a escucharte Ziozite-san"

.


End file.
